gtafandomcom-20200222-history
The Exchange (GTA III)
Get Catalina! Follow the chopper to find Catalina. }} The Exchange is the final storyline mission in Grand Theft Auto III. It is given to the main protagonist, Claude, by Colombian Cartel leader, ex-girlfriend, and main antagonist Catalina from the Cartel Mansion in Cedar Grove, Shoreside Vale, Liberty City. Mission Catalina recently kidnapped Maria Latore. She now wants Claude to bring $500,000 to the Cartel mansion in Cedar Grove in exchange for not having Maria killed. Claude then arrives at the mansion and hands over the money to Catalina, who lies and walks off with the money, leaving Claude in the mercy of her Colombian Cartel men. Claude is put under gunpoint by a Cartel gang member, but quickly escapes by punching him and taking the pistol he dropped. After being shot at, he shoots the Cartel men who start shooting, gets a car and exits the mansion only to find a helicopter hovering above him which holds both Catalina and Maria. Claude follows the helicopter all the way to the base of Cochrane Dam and kills every Cartel goon on his way. After coming halfway and nearly closing into the helicopter as well as getting past all the Cartel goons who are heavily armed, Catalina drops off Maria at the loading bay, guarded by a couple of her men and reenters her helicopter. Catalina's chopper fires missiles at the ground while Claude gets to Maria and kills all the Cartel men. One Cartel member gets in a Flatbed and tries to run over Claude. Claude picks up a rocket launcher to shoot down Catalina's chopper with Maria nearby. After successfully hitting the helicopter, it crashes against the dam in the water, killing Catalina. The helicopter can also be destroyed before getting to Maria; this will remove the time limit. Afterwards, Claude and Maria walk together as they cross over to the other side of the dam. While the credits are rolling on the screen Maria can be heard talking right before a mysterious gunshot, after which, she remains silent and is no longer heard. The news also reports the crime scene with witness Clive Denver. Deaths *Catalina - Killed by Claude for betraying him and leaving him for dead after the bank robbery. *Numerous members of the Colombian Cartel - Killed by Claude for getting in his way in rescuing Maria Latore and killing Catalina. Possible Deaths *Maria Latore - Possibly killed off-screen by Claude. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Get Catalina *Follow the chopper to find Catalina *Get Catalina *Rescue Maria *Take down Catalina's chopper Gallery Walkthrough TheExchange-GTAIII-SS1.jpg|Claude arrives at the Colombian Cartel villa in Cedar Grove to give Catalina the $500,000 ransom for Maria and finds two Cartel gangsters having a chat in front of the villa gates. TheExchange-GTAIII-SS2.jpg|The gangsters notice Claude and stop their conversation. Claude hands them the ransom money. TheExchange-GTAIII-SS3.jpg|After Claude gives one of the Cartel gangsters the money, he is frisked and has his weapons taken away. TheExchange-GTAIII-SS4.jpg|After the frisk, one of the Cartel gangsters opens the gate and signals for Claude to follow him inside. TheExchange-GTAIII-SS5.jpg|Claude is taken to a front-yard where Catalina is waiting for him with several bodyguards and Maria. TheExchange-GTAIII-SS6.jpg|Upon seeing Claude, Catalina questions whether Claude came to rescue Maria or if he wants to be Catalina's boyfriend again. TheExchange-GTAIII-SS7.jpg|Catalina claims that shooting Claude was a pleasure and that she only dated him for her own gain. TheExchange-GTAIII-SS8.jpg|After saying that, Catalina orders the Cartel gangster carrying the briefcase to give it to her. TheExchange-GTAIII-SS9.jpg|Catalina opens the briefcase she is given to see all money that she had requested there. TheExchange-GTAIII-SS10.jpg|Catalina comments on Claude having all the money as him "being a busy boy", but says that he didn't learn from their last friendly encounter when she shot him and left him for dead. TheExchange-GTAIII-SS11.jpg|Catalina tells the Cartel gangster to kill Claude before walking off with Maria. TheExchange-GTAIII-SS12.jpg|After a few moments, Claude punches the gangster and knocks him out. TheExchange-GTAIII-SS13.jpg|Claude has to fight for his life; to do so he must take the gun of the gangster he knocked out. TheExchange-GTAIII-SS14.jpg|After Claude knocks the gangster out all the guards around the Villa start firing at Claude. He runs for cover at a nearby garage where he finds some body armor and a Cartel Cruiser. TheExchange-GTAIII-SS15.jpg|Claude drives towards the gate after stealing the Cartel Cruiser for extra cover. TheExchange-GTAIII-SS16.jpg|Shortly after exiting the villa compound, Claude sees Catalina fly by the villa in a white helicopter. TheExchange-GTAIII-SS17.jpg|Claude has to follow the helicopter to find Catalina. TheExchange-GTAIII-SS18.jpg|Claude following the white helicopter. TheExchange-GTAIII-SS19.jpg|Following the helicopter has led Claude to Cochrane Dam. TheExchange-GTAIII-SS20.jpg|After driving further, Claude comes across a Colombian Cartel checkpoint blocking the entrance to the dam. TheExchange-GTAIII-SS21.jpg|Claude taking care of the Cartel gangsters at the checkpoint. TheExchange-GTAIII-SS22.jpg|After taking the weapons of the fallen gangsters, Claude proceeds further to the dam. TheExchange-GTAIII-SS23.jpg|Catalina's white helicopter stationed on a small building at the end of the dam. TheExchange-GTAIII-SS24.jpg|After continuing to walk through the dam, Claude sees another Colombian Cartel checkpoint set up. TheExchange-GTAIII-SS25.jpg|Luckily, a sniper rifle can be found near some trees. TheExchange-GTAIII-SS26.jpg|After picking the rifle up, Claude prepares to use it to clear out the gangsters guarding the checkpoint. TheExchange-GTAIII-SS27.jpg|Claude, about to take out the first Cartel gangster. TheExchange-GTAIII-SS28.jpg|Claude, about to take out the final Cartel gangster. TheExchange-GTAIII-SS29.jpg|Colombian Cartel members protecting Maria from escaping. TheExchange-GTAIII-SS30.jpg|As Claude approaches, Catalina decides to get into the helicopter and try to kill him from it. TheExchange-GTAIII-SS31.jpg|Claude sees Catalina's helicopter approaching him. TheExchange-GTAIII-SS32.jpg|Suddenly, the helicopter starts dropping explosives below. TheExchange-GTAIII-SS33.jpg|After destroying two Flatbed's that were going to attack him, Claude proceeds to massacre any Cartel gangsters in his way. TheExchange-GTAIII-SS34.jpg|Claude killing the two Cartel gangsters protecting Maria. TheExchange-GTAIII-SS35.jpg|Claude and Maria reunited. TheExchange-GTAIII-SS36.jpg|On the rooftop is a rocket launcher, which Claude decides to pick up and use it to destroy Catalina's helicopter. TheExchange-GTAIII-SS37.jpg|Claude firing the first shot at Catalina's helicopter. TheExchange-GTAIII-SS38.jpg|After the first shot had made the helicopter lose balance, Claude fires the second shot to destroy the helicopter. TheExchange-GTAIII-SS39.jpg|The second shot spirals the helicopter out of control. TheExchange-GTAIII-SS40.jpg|Shortly after the second shot, the helicopter starts breaking apart and exploding. TheExchange-GTAIII-SS41.jpg|After a few moments the helicopter plummets into the chemical-filled water of Liberty City, killing Catalina and any other Cartel gangsters aboard. TheExchange-GTAIII-SS42.jpg|A news report is seen on the massive gunfight between Claude and the Colombian Cartel. TheExchange-GTAIII-SS43.jpg|The news report features a report from a witness who claims to have seen a single gunman (Claude) leaving the warzone with a dark-haired woman (Maria). TheExchange-GTAIII-SS44.jpg|As the news report is relayed, Claude and Maria climb the stairs to the top of the dam. TheExchange-GTAIII-SS45.jpg|Ditto. TheExchange-GTAIII-SS46.jpg|Claude and Maria admiring the view after climbing at the top of the dam. TheExchange-GTAIII-SS47.jpg|The news report says that the bodies of the dead were recognized by the police to be members of the Colombian Cartel. TheExchange-GTAIII-SS48.jpg|The body count is said to already be over twenty, with new bodies still being discovered. TheExchange-GTAIII-SS49.jpg|As the screen fades to black, Maria complains to Claude about her hair and nails being ruined, before a gunshot is heard, signaling the beginning of the end credits... Video Walkthroughs File:GTA 3 - Ending Final Mission - The Exchange (HD)|PC Version File:GTA 3 - iPad Walkthrough - Ending Final Mission - The Exchange|iPad Version Trivia *This is chronologically the last mission in the 3D Universe by plot order. *This is one of the three final storyline missions in the GTA series given by an antagonist, the other two being "The Time's Come" and "Something Sensible". *As Claude punches the Cartel member, Catalina instantly vanishes from the camera view. This was, however, fixed in the mobile version. *When Catalina says the line "Get this thing airborne!" as she boards the helicopter, the line is muted in the mobile version for an unknown reason, although the subtitles still appear when it is supposed to be said. *The helicopter that Catalina rides is a blank-textured version of the police helicopter with no collision detection. *Catalina's helicopter is indestructible until she drops Maria at the loading bay and boards the helicopter again. *The explosions from the helicopter don't affect Claude's health. *Maria's speech during the credits was originally supposed to be longer during the beta. It was later cut shorter for unknown reasons. *After this mission, the Colombian Cartel will carry AK-47s. Navigation }}de:Die Übergabe pl:Wymiana ru:The Exchange (III) Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA III Category:End Missions